


The Things We Do For Those We Love

by Pylades_Drunk



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Kingdom Hearts, Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Multi, Other, Sci-fi and fantasy mash up as most final fantasy related games usually are, lots of Disney characters and musical characters not listed as characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pylades_Drunk/pseuds/Pylades_Drunk
Summary: A deh/BMC Kingdom Hearts Au I came up with while playing kingdom hearts.





	The Things We Do For Those We Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I'm Jack and this is my first kingdom hearts fan fic I'm putting up on this site.

_I’ve been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real? Or not?_

 

  A four year old girl with Asian features in a fancy blue-ey dress washed ashore. Our protagonist, a smallish chubby boy with dark brown curls and dark skin, held out his hand to get and said “Are you okay? I'm Michael.” The little girl said “I'm- I'm Christine.” Michael smiled and said “Nice to meet you. How'd you end up in the water?” Christine tilted her head and said “I- I don't know. Where am I?” Michael said “Destiny Islands.” He helped her up and helped her to his moms.

 

  **_From that moment on, the friendship between Michael and Christine would continue for years._**

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr at @michael-makes-an-entrance or my Jeremy cosplay ask blog @ask-jeremy-heere-the-queer. I'll welcome it.


End file.
